


Kobold

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [32]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky has trouble with kobolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kobold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 6/3/1999 for the word [kobold](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/03/kobold).
> 
> kobold  
> Ã¦In German folklore, a haunting spirit, gnome, or goblin.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is dedicated to rocketscientists who has commented on so many of my drabbles. Almost every one since they started reading. Perhaps there are kobolds around rocketscientists as well.
> 
> Ducky and kobolds.

# 

Kobold

Ducky opened his desk drawer, but his gloves were nowhere to be found. “No matter.” He thought to himself "I’ll just get some more from the supply closet though I could have sworn I had half a box left." 

Attempting to open the supply closet, he is surprised to find it locked. Muttering under his breath about people locking it during working hours, he goes back to his desk to get the key. Returning he unlocks the door and opens it. 

“Kobolds. There are kobolds about.” Ducky mumbled staring at the practically empty supply closet that for some reason contained paint and paint brushes and a few paper towels, but none of the normal autopsy supplies. 

“Jimmy.” Doctor Mallard called loudly. 

“Here, Ducky.” Jimmy replied walking through the front doors of autopsy. 

“Can you find me some more gloves and sort out the supply closet? It seems to be quite lacking in the normal supplies we use.”

“Of course, Doctor Mallard. I’ll get right on that. You can use my gloves in the meantime if you want.” Jimmy walked over to his desk and grabbed a box of his gloves to hand to Ducky.

“Thank you. Hurry along now, dear boy, before Agent Gibbs comes stomping in here demanding an update on this body.” Ducky replied scrunching his nose in distaste at the thought of using Jimmy’s gloves, but accepting the box none the less.

Just then Gibbs walked in with Agent DiNozzo half a step behind him as usual. “What can you tell us, Duck?”

“We appear to have kobolds taking our supplies. This reminds me of this one time.” Ducky started.

“About the body, Ducky.” Gibbs cut him off.

“You’ll have to be patient for that. I’ve only just started my examination.” Ducky replied.

“Hey aren’t those Palmer’s gloves?” Tony asked.

“Indeed. Very observant of you, Anthony.” Ducky grouched. Under his breath he muttered, “Kobolds, I say. Kobolds.”


End file.
